This invention relates to a technology of collecting information by using a computer.
In the case of collecting information by referring to, for example, a web page, methods of supporting information collection can be largely classified into the following three methods.
First, as the first method, there is a method of recommending a keyword, reference information, or the like used by many users. For example, behaviors of many users, such as a search keyword, purchase history, or information reference history, are extracted to be presented in order of frequency or other criteria.
As the second method, there is a method of showing a way to reach information currently accessed by a user. For example, JP 2003-296361 A discloses a technology of improving user's searching skill by presenting a route taken by other users to a page reached by the user.
As the third method, there is a method of showing a route for reaching target information by using other users' search history. For example, JP 2000-331020 A discloses a technology of providing information of high importance to the user by analyzing a search history based on a search word entered to a search site by the user and collating an analysis result with the search word during information search.
JP 2004-348550 A discloses a technology of dividing a search history according to a predetermine rule, storing each divided part as a task, and recommending associated information according to information of a task matching user's current situation.